Second Chances
by SeraMyufan
Summary: Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer had managed to escape from Macavity's clutches or so Teazer thought. Mungojerrie has to lie about this whereabouts and can't tell anyone what is going on, until everything goes wrong that is.
1. Be honest?

Mungojerrie ran as quickly as he could back to Victoria grove, he knew he was back a lot later than he said since it was almost pitch black outside. He went through the cat flap and was met with silence. He looked around for his mate who was most likely sleeping and he quickly found her asleep in their bed. He gently lied down next to her and nuzzled against her head. Teazer woke up after sensing Jerrie's presence "why are you back so late?" She asked tiredly. Jerrie had to quickly make up a lie which he was luckily good at "I was hunting for mice but I guess I got a bit carried away" he replied and teazer nodded in acknowledgment. "I love you Jer" she whispered as she laid close to him and as teazer fell asleep again Jerrie replied with a yawn "I love you too Teaz" and he also fell into a deep slumber.

The two cats were awoken the next morning by one of their owners, a little girl who loved the pair dearly. The little girl picked Rumpleteazer up and kissed her forehead. Teazer purred at the affection despite her slight annoyance at being woke up. "Who have you got there Ellie?" One of the parents asked and she replied with a smile "Rainbow". Jerrie and teazer hated the names their owners gave to them but they just had to live with it. "Looks like rainbow is getting a little chubby" one of the parents said as they pointed to her slightly grown stomach. Rumpleteazer hissed and released herself from the little girls grip and ran back to Jerrie. "Looks like she wasn't very happy about that comment" one parent laughed and the other hurried the little girl downstairs for Breakfast.

"Jerrie? Be honest, does it look like I've gained weight to you?" She asked feeling self conscious about the excess weight. Jerrie looked and he was honest with her "maybe a little bit but you have been staying in the house a lot ever since—" but Mungojerrie was cut off. "Yes I know, I don't need reminding" she said with a hint of pain in her voice. Mungojerrie could sense that he had hurt the calico queen and he knew he needed to work on how to approach that topic with her. The queen sighed "anyways I'm going to take a nap" and she disappeared upstairs.

He pondered for a few moments but then Mungojerrie proceeded to run out of the cat flap before Teazer noticed he was gone. "Mungojerrie, what took you so long?" the Napoleon of crime asked which caused Jerrie to tremble a bit. "The family was around and T-Teazer was close by so I couldn't leave straight away" he said and the ginger cat nodded and Jerrie crept away slowly hoping he was done with him.

-

Authors note: I'm sorry this is short and I'm also sorry about any grammar mistakes. I haven't published any fanfics in a while and it's my first i've published on this site so please bare with me. Anyways reviews are appreciated.


	2. A day alone

Rumpleteazer laid down on her and Mungojerrie's bed but she was finding it difficult to sleep without mungojerrie. They usually always took naps together but lately he had been disappearing and going outside for long periods of time. She tried several times but every time she closed her eyes she could see macavity, without him by her side she couldn't sleep.

She perked up once she heard one of the owners calling her and Mungojerrie down for breakfast. She ran down the long stairs which wore her out a little but she was hungry so she didn't stop. She found herself alone whilst eating her breakfast, she and Jerrie always ate together. She began to lose her appetite whilst eating and in the end she only ate around half of the food. She then walked back upstairs with her ears drooping slightly and she stopped and sat at the top of the stairs, she decided to wait there until her mate decided to come home.

"Mum! Rainbow didn't finish her food" Rumpelteazer heard the young girl shouting but she didn't move an inch. She listened to her owners intently waiting for them to make fun of her additional weight again. "Huh? That's strange Rainbow always finishes her food" the Man said in a low tone and his wife quickly replied "Tiger must have gone out again, his food hasn't even been touched". She then heard footsteps and she saw Ellie approaching her so she pretended to be asleep. "Are you sad that Tiger isn't here?" She asked the calico queen whilst stroking her gently. Rumpleteazer meowed as a reply, hoping the young girl would then leave her be and it suprisingly worked.

As the hours passed Rumpleteazer got bored of waiting for her mate to return so she decided to go out to see if he was around. She felt like the flap had gotten smaller and she struggled a tiny bit to get through it. Rumpleteazer felt scared to leave to the garden, there could be some cat or maybe even a dog waiting to attack her. She tried to fight her fears but she was far from ready to leave her home in Victoria grove, especially alone. She then went back through the cat flap into her warm and safe home. She took back her place at the top of the stairs and continued to wait for Jerrie.

The night soon came and Rumpleteazer so desperately wanted to fall asleep but her sleep was plagued with nightmares and she regretted every time she drifted off. She was starting to get worried since he hadn't returned home once and she paced around their bed trying to calm herself down but watching the clock whilst doing it didn't exactly help. It came to a point where Teazer physically couldn't fight her sleep any longer and her body gave in.

Mungojerrie knew he was late again and that his mate was probably worried sick. He hurried inside and he found Rumpleteazer curled up beside their bed. He wondered why she wasn't sleeping on the bed, she whined and groaned within her sleep and that caused him to almost immediately lay down and he cuddled as close as he could to her. The whining and groaning died down and turned into soft purrs after a few minutes and the pair stayed like that for the rest of the night.


	3. Attack

TW/ blood and violence

Three days passed and Jerrie had still been disappearing during the days which made Rumpleteazer angry and upset, she cried for hours during the night. So Mungojerrie somehow convinced they Napoleon of crime to let him have a day off.

"Maybe we should go out for a little while?" Jerrie suggested to his mate but teazer just shrugged and laid back down. Mungojerrie sighed and tried another approach "come on Teaz, you said you wanted to lose some of this weight that you gained" which caused teazer to turn to him but she didn't seem angry like Jerrie expected. "Actually Jerrie I wanted to talk to you about th—" but mungojerrie interrupted her and proceeded to do the "puppy eyes". She gave in and decided to try going outside again, maybe she could tell him about what was going on later.

They reached the gate and Mungojerrie had no problem jumping over it but Rumpleteazer on the other hand struggled to get over the fear of going outside. Mungojerrie tried to reassure her as he put his paw through a whole in the gate "it's okay Teaz, you're safe with me". It took a few minutes but Rumpleteazer finally jumped over the gate which she admittedly found a bit harder due to the extra weight she was carrying. Mungojerrie stayed close by his mate's side as they walked down the seemingly empty street.

It seemed like a perfect day to go out, it was quiet and empty and Teazer seemed to be at ease. Their peace was soon interrupted when they heard the sound of dogs. They decided to run back to the house since they didn't want to risk getting attacked. They ran as fast as possible but Teazer struggled to keep up and it seemed like the path was going on forever.

Before Mungojerrie could try and help her a dog came running towards her. The dog dug it's claws into her shoulders and she let out a cry of pain. Mungojerrie tried to intervene but the dog growled and tried to lunge towards him so he backed away. Mungojerrie could only watch as the dog bit into her tail and blood started to seep out onto the dirty pavement. The dog threw her around almost like she was a rag doll and Jerrie watched as Teazer fought her hardest to stay conscious. The screams were painful for Jerrie to hear and all he wanted to do was to hold her in his arms and tell her that everything was okay.

It seemed like hours before the dog gave up and left Teazer lying almost lifeless in a puddle of her own blood. Mungojerrie trembled fiercely as he approached the love of his life, who's eyes were tightly shut and who's breathing was shallow. Jerrie's paws continued to tremble as he attempted to wake her but she didn't even twitch. He didn't know what to do at first but he couldn't just leave her here. He thought of one place that would be able to help, a place they hadn't visited in a while. He tried to fight back tears as he picked up his mangled and injured mate and he ran as fast as his legs could carry him and Teazer to the Jellicle junkyard.


	4. Expecting

As soon as Mungojerrie arrived into the junkyard he caught he attention of the other jellicles. Victoria had noticed him first and she ran over upon seeing the limp Rumpleteazer in his arms. "Victoria do you know If Jenny is around anywhere?" Mungojerrie asked the white queen as his eyes darted between his mate and Victoria knowing she might be able to help Teazer. Victoria thought for a second and she remembered that she was in the medical den so she motioned for Mungojerrie to follow her.

"Jenny! We need your help, it's an emergency" Victoria shouted and this caused Jenny to stop what she was doing and she turned around. Her eyes started to tear up as she saw her daughter in Mungojerrie's arms. "Jerrie, what happened?" She asked as she motioned for him to put her down on one of the beds. "We were running away from a dog but Teazer couldn't run fast enough and the dog attacked her" Mungojerrie tried to explain to the best of his ability and Victoria left to let Jenny try and help her friend. Jenny nodded and started to clean any cuts that Teazer had. Rumpleteazer's condition seemed to be stable and she was still breathing which was a relief.

Once Jenny cleaned all the wounds she could she began to bandage them. Teazer still didn't move and remained unconscious but Jerrie was kind of relieved she was because at least she couldn't feel the pain. Even though Jerrie was unsure on whether his mate could hear him he talked to her softly "we're safe now Teazer, you'll be okay i promise" he whispered as he wiped the welling tears from his eyes.

Whilst Jenny was examining Teazer she noticed that her daughter seemed to be sporting some extra weight and that her nipples were a dark pink and swollen. Jenny knew these signs too well and after she felt her stomach she knew exactly what was happening. After a long silence Jenny spoke which made Mungojerrie snap out of his thoughts "Sorry for breaking the silence but did you know that Teazer was pregnant?" She asked curiously.

Jerrie froze, Rumpleteazer was pregnant. He was going to be father. He couldn't continue with his "job" when him and Rumpleteazer were going to have kittens to take care of. He had a lot of decisions to make but right now his priority was Rumpleteazer and being with her whilst she recovers

Munkustrap made a visit after hearing about Rumpleteazer from Victoria. "How is she doing Jenny?" He asked as he looked at Mungojerrie curled up by the bruised and injured Teazer's back. "it might take a little while for her to recover but she's doing okay" Jenny answered. Munkustrap smiled "I'm relieved, she could have been killed by that dog" and his facial expression changed upon knowing what could have happened. "Yes it could have and some future jellicles along with her" Jenny replied. Munkustrap didn't quite catch on to what she was saying and gave her a confused look so Jenny had to explain. "Rumpleteazer is pregnant, so we should be welcoming some new jellicles into the tribe in probably around 6 or 7 weeks" and she couldn't stop smiling upon realizing she was going to have her first grandkittens. "That's exciting, we haven't welcomed any new kittens in a while" Munkustrap conversed as he beamed, there hadn't been any kittens since Jemima was born so he was excited.

It started to get late and Mungojerrie had no desire to return to the Victoria grove, he knew their owners would be worried but he couldn't leave his mate alone. He continued to gently cuddle against Teazer whilst being mindful of her injuries and the unborn kittens. "I love you Teazer" he told his partner in a low voice and he softly purred as he tried to get some sleep.

-

Authors note: I had to rewrite this a few times but I think it's okay like this. Still not 100% confident with this fanfic yet but I'm just going to keep writing and see where it goes.


	5. Awake

Mungojerrie woke up in the same position as he fell asleep in and his mate hadn't moved either, she remained unconscious. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and once he finished stretching Jenny came in. "Good morning, I presume you slept well since you were snoring when I came in to check on Rumpleteazer in the middle of the night" Jenny laughed as the Tom's cheeks turned a slight red colour.

The atmosphere changed however when Skimbleshanks arrived back home from the railway. He obviously didn't know what had happened to his daughter and Jenny had to go outside to talk to him. Mungojerrie froze and stood silently until he heard a small groan which caused him to look back at his mate. As he saw that she was starting to stir he held her paw so she knew that he was here. Her eyes opened slowly and at first she didn't notice Mungojerrie was there because her vision was blurred. The pain registered to her quickly and she winced as she tried to move her her body. "Stay still Teazer" Mungojerrie told the queen which made her jump a little since she hadn't noticed he was there.

Rumpleteazer made several attempts to speak but she couldn't, all that came out were small croaks. Mungojerrie noticed how she was trembling and he could see tears of pain filling up her eyes. He covered her up completely with the blanket to try and decrease the trembling despite him knowing she was mostly likely trembling due to the pain, he thought it might make her feel better. She let out some small whimpers which made Mungojerrie's heart break and he just nuzzled against her head very gently as a way to comfort her.

Jenny came back in with skimble in tow and she immediately rushed over to Rumpleteazer who was starting to get tired already. Jenny stroked through her fur carefully and she could see that her daughter was drifting off despite how hard she fought to stay awake. "It's okay, just go back to sleep" Jenny cooed to her daughter knowing they could talk when she had more strength and energy. After a few minutes Rumpleteazer was asleep and everything was silent until Munkustrap entered the den, "I just wanted to let you all know that there are some cats that may be macavity's henchcats hanging around outside the junkyard".

-

Note -Sorry for the long break in between chapters, life has been hectic. Also sorry for the short chapter but I don't think there was anything else for me to write.


End file.
